Let's Hit The Beach
by LilVirga
Summary: The gang are going to the beach and having the best time, except for Lightning Farron who is just laying on her recliner reading a book. Can Fang get her in the water.


**Let's Hit the Beach**

**AN: A side oneshot that I had really wanted to write for a long time. I am not really good with committing to a story, so I'm trying to stick to only oneshots or short stories. Hopefully this is entertaining.**

**Pairings: This is ****not**** a Fang x Lightning. Though it isn't shown especially Fang is with Vanille in this story. There's Snow x Serah, I guess Sazh x OC for a short period of time, and I guess Lightning x Hope if you squint.**

**Summary: Serah and Snow decide to go to the beach and invite Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh and his son. Everyone is having a good time, except for Lightning who is being stubborn and refuses to get wet. Can Fang get Lightning to enjoy the beach?**

"Yay!" Vanille cheered as she jumped off of Bahamut. She was wearing a white dress with orange flowers, a leopard printed bathing suit could be seen from her shoulders. She gripped onto her hot pink floatie that looked alot like Hectaconcheir. Fang dismissed her Eidolin, and carried her big bag that had her and Vanille's spare clothes toward Snow's van.

She wore a black dress similar to Vanille's only hers had flowers with the color scheme of green, purple, and white. Her black one piece could also be seen.

"Hi Vanille. Fang." Serah greeted as she just got finished packing the picnic basket and handed it to Snow. Serah was wearing a pink white and yellow summer dress, and the long piece of her strawberry pink hair was tightened into a bun, the short part still left down.

Snow had blue trunks on with a white muscle shirt. His bandana was still in place.

"Snow, honey, can you get the bag from Fang." Serah told her husband.

"It's alright, sweetie." Fang cooed as she placed the bag in the back of the van herself. "I don't need to rely on a man to take care of things for me."

"Are we the only ones here?" Vanille asked sitting on her floatie and riding it awkwardly. Fang grinned at the scene.

_Vanille needs to stop being so cute!_

"Sazh is here." Serah answered putting her own bag in the van. "He's getting Dajh ready in our room. You should go up and say 'hi'."

"Okie dokie!" Vanille jumped up, handing her floatie to Fang to put away, and skipping into the house.

"Daddy, can we make a sandcastle?" Dajh asked his father.

Sazh dressed his son in brown trunks that had light blue flowers on it, and was now buttoning up a matching hawaiin style shirt.

Sazh himself was dressed in his own brown swimming trunks but with a plain moss green shirt.

"Sure son." When he was done, the dark skinned man reached into his bag and showed Dajh the plastic blue pale with an orange shovel. "And guess what?" He held up another orange pail with green shovel. "Daddy's got one too."

"Awesome!" the young boy exclaimed as Sazh put them back in the bag. "We're gonna make the best sand castle ever!"

Vanille knocked then entered the room. "Hiya Sazh!"

The dark skinned man grinned waving. "Hey Vanille, you look great."

Vanille posed cutely. "Thank you. Fang, Serah, and I went shopping yesterday."

Dajh's eyes lit up as he jumped off Snow and Serah's bed that he was standing on. "Vanny!" He exclaimed wrapping his little arms around Vanille's legs.

The redheaded pulsian giggled at the six year old. "Hiya Dajh, are you excited for the beach?"

Dajh nodded a huge grin on his face. "What about you?"

"Of course!" Vanille giggled.

Snow then entered the room. "Hey, Hope's here." He informed before taking Sazh's bag to put away.

"Thanks." Sazh said as he handed it to Snow.

"Let's go say hi to him." Vanille told Dajh, taking his hand and following Snow out of the room.

"When we get there, do you want to make a sandcastle with me and daddy?" Dajh asked while walking down the stairs.

"Sure! Sounds like fun."

"We're going to make the biggest sandcastle ever!"

"How big?"

"This big!" Dajh said enthusiastically, waving his hands up in the air and jumping up and down. Vanille laughed.

_To be that young again..._

She then noticed Hope waving to his dad, as he drove off.

He was wearing red shorts with a yellow shirt. "Hey, Hope!" Vanille greeted running up to him for a hug.

"Hi, Vanille." He turned around awkwardly so he can give her a proper hug. "You look great." He complimented.

"Thank you." Vanille said as she twirled in her dress.

"And here comes the the light of our lives." Fang announced sarcastically when she spotted Lightning's hovercar pulling up.

When she exited out of her car, it was like the sun hid behind a tree from fright. She was wearing white shorts with a white summer jacket, zipped up all the way. She also wore a white sunhat, and to complete her look were a pair of sunglasses.

She practically screamed _I'd rather be at home then go to the beach._

But Serah insisted that she come along, even if it meant just sitting around.

"Claire!" Serah greeted walking over for a hug.

"SIS!" Snow bellowed engulfing Lightning into his arms and giving her a bone crushing hug. "You came! You actually came!"

"C-can't...breathe..." Lightning groaned trying to push him off her.

"Snow, your crushing her!" Serah said as she tried futily to remove Snow's vice grip around her sister's frame.

He finally let go sheepishly. "Oh, uh sorry about that."

"Are we leaving?" Lightning asked to th van to toss her bag in.

"Yeah, we're all ready, we were just waiting for everyone to get here." Sazh explained.

And so everyone piled into the van. Snow driving, Sazh riding shotgun, Hope and Serah and Dajh sitting in the middle, and in the back Lightning and Fang and Vanille riding in the middle.

It was along drive to the new beach that opened up outside of New Bodhum. They had decided that they see New Bodhum's beach everyday so they were going to go to the one by the ocean in the Pulse wilds.

The drive consisted of Snow singing along to the music on the radio:

_"Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah,  
>Roma, roma, ma,<br>Gaga, ooh, la, la"_

"Snow please!" Lightning warned.

Dajh was raving in his seat about all the things he and his dad were going to do:

"We're going to make sandcastles, and eat icecream, and playing volleyball, and go swimming..." Serah and Hope shared an amused look. Nobody couldn't help but love Dajh, so little and innocent.

Though the front was mostly light hearted, the back was very tense.

Vanille was leaning on against Fang's shoulder, giggling from time to time as she snuck kisses onto her cheek. Lightning grimaced.

_They disgust me sometimes, how can they be so sexually active that they can't go fifteen minutes without giving each other googly eyes._

"Are we there yet?" Dajh asked, slumping in his seat. The six year old very quickly got impatient.

"Almost, son." Sazh told him.

"How long is almost?"

"Er...five minutes."

"How long is five minutes."

Snow actually answerd that one. "Isn't that like...six hundred seconds."

"Aw," Dajh whined, leaning against Serah's shoulder. "That's way too long!"

"It's too long because it's wrong." Lightning spat. "That's ten minutes."

"We have ten minutes till we get there?" Snow asked.

"No honey," Serah said, petting Dajh's afro, "You just calculated ten minutes. We're going to be there in five minutes, which makes it three hundred seconds."

"My wife's so intelligent!" Snow cooed.

"Anybody could have told you that!" Fang muttered.

"..."

"..."

"...are we there yet?" Dajh asked again.

"Dajh."

"Yes, we're here!" Hope exclaimed pointing past Snow's head toward the beach. "I can see it!"

"Yay!" Dajh, Serah, Vanille, and Snow cheered in unison.

When they got there, Dajh and Sazh started to work on their super big sandcastles, Hope went off to look for seashells, Snow and Serah played in the water with Fang and Vanille.

And Lightning GrumpyPants Farron decided to read a book she brought with her. She took one of the recliners, discarded her jacket revealing a red and brown designer bathing suit with a ring that tied her breasts in (That Serah bought while shopping with the pulsians), rubbed her body with tanning oil and proceeded to read.

Vanille and Serah were taking turns riding Vanille's floatie, while Snow snuck up like a shark knocking them over and landing in the water. He made sure the girls didn't really get hurt.

Serah was absolutely adorable in her pink and gold string bikini. Vanille had a leopard printed one piece with a v-neck, a ring keeping her breasts in as well. Fang wore a black one piece, revealing lots of beautiful cleavage, and from the back it looked like a two piece.

It was all great until Fang decided it wasn't as fun without ruining Lightning's day.

So she exited the water toward where Lightning was resting. "Seriously, Lightning?"

"What?" Lightning asked, still reading a book.

"Your at the beach, and your reading a book."

"And?"

"And, don't be so lazy go play with us for a little bit."

Lightning lowered her sunglasses just so she can glare at Fang with her icy blues. "I'm not being lazy. I don't find beaches entertaining."

"You don't find anything entertaining." Fang countered. "Look at them." She pointed to the ocean where Snow, Serah, and Vanille were "Their having a great time."

Vanille was helping Serah up on her floatie until Snow once again knocked her over, a shrill scream then a laugh escaping her mouth. Vanille then proceeded to jump on the oaf's back and the two fell in the water, their laughter filling the summer air.

Fang almost forgot what she was doing as she watched Vanille play with them.

_She is having so much fun!_

"I'm not going in the water." Lightning answered with finality before placing the sunglasses back on and continuing to read her book.

The dark haired pulsian groaned. Now she's feeling challenged. And she doesn't back down from a challenge.

She is determined to get Lightning in the water!

**Plan A**

"Your going to what?" Vanille asked the dark haired pulsian.

Fang had dragged Vanille out of the water to tell her about her plan to get Lightning out of the water. They were right now crouching, bowing their heads so nobody would hear them.

"This is the plan." Fang said. "I am going use my sentinel pardigm shift and provoke her to get in the water."

"How are you going to provoke her to get in the water?" Vanille asked.

"I'm doing it in the water."

"Oh..."

"I knew you would get it at some point." Fang said, patting Vanille on the head.

"I'm going back with Snow and Serah." Vanille said skipping merrily toward the ocean.

"Let's get this show on the role." She entered the water along with Vanille, turned toward where Lightning sat and shouted.

"Hey, Lightning!"

The pinkhaired soldier looked up from her book. Then she did something that earned a gasp from Vanille, Serah, and Snow.

She flipped her off.

Flipped her off as in 'F*** you Claire Farron'.

Lightning rose an eyebrow at this, changed her pardigm shift to ravager and casted a thunder spell on Fang. And since she was in the water that only made it three times more painful.

"NGHNJN!" Fang groaned and moaned as the electic current flew through her body, earning worried and startled glances from other beach goers.

"Fang!" Vanille cried as she helped Fang out of the water. "You okay."

"No..." Fang moaned, leaning against Vanille. Lightning smiled smugly and went back to reading her book. "Bitch." She muttered.

"Wow," Snow said, "You smell like barbeque, next time you'll think twice before flipping _her_ off." He took Serah's hand and they made their way over to Sazh and Dajh who were still building a sandcastle.

**Plan B**

"That will be twenty two gil." The cashier told the redheaded pulsian. She handed him the money in exchange for two water guns. One purple one orange. The cashier leaned over the counter with a sly look on his face. "So you ladies having a water gun fight, do I get to watch?"

Vanille giggled at the cashier's lame flirting, but Fang rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around her waist. "We're lesbians."

"Oh." The cashier's leer fell. "Uh, have fun."

The two then head toward the ocean to fill their water guns. Vanille snuck around so she can attack Lightning from the back.

"AHH!" She gave out a battle cry before shooting. But the soldier had quick reflexes and saw the water coming before Vanille even pulled the trigger and flipped up, her book falling back down on her recliner.

She sprinted toward the changing rooms.

"You can run! But you can't hide FARRON!" Vanille cackled like a maniac trailing behind her.

Lightning made a beeline around the women who were changing into their bathings suits. Screams could be heard behind the pink haired soldier as Vanille went trigger happy with her water gun. Once she took the back exit of the changing rooms, Fang appeared aiming her water gun at her.

Lightning quickly ducked as Fang fired. But as she ducked, Vanille had came up behind her, and was squirted square in the eye.

"AH!" She squealed falling on her butt.

"Vanille!" Fang momentarily forgotten Lightning to help Vanille.

"No Fang, forget me, get Lightning." And pretended to faint. Fang recharged her water gun, already eyeing the fleeing soldier.

"You are going to PAY FARRON!"

And the dark haired pulsian charged after her.

The chase lasted for a good three minutes before Fang felt herself getting tired.

_Damn, this girl can run. Does she have an endless lung capacity or something?_

During the chase they have gotten sand in childrens eyes, destroyed sandcastles including Dajh and Sazh's, and have knocked Hope over twice. Finally Lightning ended up at a dead end.

"Aw, the soldier is trapped. Hasta La Vista, baby." She pulled the trigger...and only a dribble came out of the nozzle. She was out of ammo. "Aw, shit."

Lightning couldn't help but grin as she sauntered past Fang back to her recliner.

**Plan C**

"Serah is queen of the castle!" Dajh cheered as he stabbed the flag on top of his 'super huge' castle. Serah reached over and pecked Dajh on the cheek.

"Hey, Serah?" Fang came along and made attempt to pull her away. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Serah let Fang pull her toward where the makeshift boardwalk was.

Fang explained to the youngest Farron about her plan to get Lightning in the water.

"Wait..." Serah blinked twice. "You want me to what now?"

"Pretend your drowning." Fang repeated.

Serah shook her head already making her way back to the others. "Come on, Serah! Do this for your sister."

"I am not going to scare my sister to death by pretending to drown." She said with the same tone Lightning would of used, if only it had the same affect.

"It's just to get her in the water. I'll uh...cook for you and Snow for a month."

Serah considered that for a time. "Not pulsian food."

"Yeah whatever."

"Fine..."

Fang wanted to skip like how Vanille usually does, but she kept her cool as the two of them exited the boardwalk. Fang decided to go toward where Hope was to not look so suspicous.

Serah entered the water toward the deep, and pretended to fall.

"AH!" She screamed, spewing water out of her mouth. "I'm drowning! Sis! Claire, help me!" She screamed pretending to drown.

Lightning dropped her book when she saw her sister struggling to keep her head above the surface.

"Serah's in trouble!" Hope had exclaimed dropping his shells.

"Oh no!" Fang pretended to be worried. But she couldn't stop the smirk that creeped up to her mouth as she noticed Lightning get up to her seat and run toward the ocean. She was so close until...

"SEEERAAAH!" Snow bellowed, barrelling past Dajh's sandcastle (knocking a tower over), leaped over Lightning's head and dove into the ocean to save his wife.

"W-wait Snow, I'm f-" Snow gripped onto Serah and got back on the shore laying her down on the sand, the others circling around her, except for Fang.

"I'll save you baby." He leaned in for mouth to mouth, Serah's protests muffled against his lips. When he pulled back Serah was spluttering and coughing. "Your okay!"

Serah was overwhelmed and fainted.

**Plan D**

Vanille, Fang, and Serah ate their sandwiches in silence.

"I'm sorry about this, Serah." Vanille apologized.

"It's fine. Snow's just overprotective." A small smile creeped across Serah's lips. "That's why I love him."

"Okay, we get it, Snow loves you, you love Snow, I love Vanille, Vanille loves me. We love each other now how are we going to get Lightning in the water?" Fang ranted, taking a swig of her water. Then an idea hit her.

She quickly left Vanille and Serah and headed toward Snow who was just getting off the phone with Gadot. "Sup, Snow." She greeted.

Snow rose an eyebrow. "What're you up to?"

Fang once again explained her scheme to Snow. Then proceeded to tell him about her new plan.

"So let me get this straight." Snow began, "You want me to throw Lightning in the water? She'll kill me."

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Fang admitted.

"...okay." Snow agreed galloping like a horse toward Lightning.

She had fallen asleep, after the episode with Serah she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin.

_I hope my tan looks good. Not that I care about how I look- Whoa, what happened to the sun?_

She opened her eyes to see Snow's huge frame block the sun's rays.

"Hey, sis." He greeted, mischievous written all over his face from the twinkle in his eye to the stupid grin.

"What do you want?" She spat. Before she can react, Snow had scooped the pink haired soldier up and threw her over his shoulders. "H-hey! What the hell do you think you are doing!" She hollered, earning worried glances from passer byers.

"Taking you swimming." Lightning proceeded to pound her fists against his back and kick around, but Snow had a firm steel grip on her. The pink haired soldier then saw in the distance Serah and Vanille talking to a handsome young man around their age with sunny blonde hair. He was holding a blue ball.

"Snow, look!" She pointed toward them eighter though Snow couldn't see her at all, "that creep,is trying to pick up my sister and he's not you."

Snow spins around to see where Lightning was talking about. He snickers. "It's going to take alot more than that to make me jealous."

The blonde creep grabbed a hold of Serah's hand trying to lead her toward the boardwalk, Vanille just giggling to the side. This kinda set Snow off.

"Hey!" He called out dropping Lightning on her feet. "What do you think your doing with my girl!"

Fang saw all this unfold and wanted so much to punch Villiers right in the mouth.

**Plan E**

"Come on, Fang." Vanille begged as the dark haired pulsian paced the beach, thinking of a plan e. "You haven't done anything since we got here except trying to get Lightning in the water."

When Vanille agreed to go to the beach, sure she wanted to spend time with the others, but she also wanted Fang to join in on the fun.

_If Lightning wanted to sulk, then let her sulk. She doesn't need to take my woman. _Vanille thought it what was supposed to be a scowl on her face, but instead ended up looking more like a pout.

"What's wrong, Vanny?" Dajh asked as he walked by the redhead pulsian, carrying a pail in his hand full of water.

Vanille sighed, putting her smile back on. "Nothing. Say, why are you carrying a pail full of water?" She asked.

"I was going to get Hope." Dajh whispered, childish mischief gleaming in his eye. "He will never see it coming."

Ding! Ding! Ding! Fang hatched another idea.

"Dajh!" Fang crouched so she was at the kid's eye level. "Why don't we get another target."

"like who?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You know Lightning right?" He nodded, his afro bobbing along with him. "She is scared of water."

"What? Her?" He turned to point at her but Fang quickly turned his direction back to her.

"Yes. But I bet, if you drench her in water with that bucket, she will realize that water is harmless."

"Okay! Yay, we're helping people!" He sang, running toward Lightning, swinging his pail.

Lightning was once again trying to relax.

_Hm...I think it's time to swtch to my back. _She leaned into her bag for the tanning oil when she heard Dajh skipping towards her, singing to himself.

"Helping people, Helping people, I love to help people, Helping Lightning, helping Lightning, Not be scared of water..."

She eyed the pail in his hand wearily.

_Really Fang, this is the best you can do. Really?_

Once Dajh got toward the end of her recliner, he hid the pail behind his back, giggling. Lightning rose an eyebrow.

"What's that behind your back, Dajh?" She asked, pretending to not know what it is.

He giggled uncontrollably at the question. "Nothing~" Giggle.

"I hope that isn't water. I can't go in water."

"You don't have to be afraid of the water, Lightning." Dajh tried to comfort. "it's not bad."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah, Fang said your afraid of the water."

Lightning shook her head at him. "So, that's what she tld you, huh? What a good friend she is. But, I just can't go in the water."

"Why?"

Sazh was leaning against the counter at the food shack, trying to pick up a woman with tan skin and long ashy brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a black super tight bikini.

"Yeah, I'm a pilot." He started, using his 'smooth' voice, "Can drive all sorts of airships. Airships from Cocoon. Airships from Pulse. I can also drive boats, but hey, not meaning to boast."

"Daddy!" Dajh's cry made the whole shack subdue to silence, as he came barreling into his father's arm. "Daddy, L-Lightning's a sea monster. If I pour water on her she'll transform and eat me!"

He buried his face into the crook of Sazh's neck. The dark skinned man gave a nervous glance with the woman that was standing across from him and his son.

"Dajh, it's alright. I'm sure Lightning's just playing. Heh heh..." He cleared his throat, already feeling shot down and had lost his chance with the woman.

"This is your son?" She asked, making her way towards Sazh's reason for living. "He's so CUTE!" She patted his afro like he was a puppy. "I love men who are family oriented."

"R-really?" Sazh felt his confidence and manly ego sky rocket.

Fang swore under her breath when she saw Dajh flee the scene and made her way toward Lightning.

"COME ON, PRISSY PANTS!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "I swear, if you get in the water once, just once, I won't even say anything to you for the rest of the day!"

Lightning chuckled to herself, feeling like she already won. "Fang, like I said before. Beaches don't entertain me. I do not want to get in the water. Now..." She held up her tanning oil. "Can you get my back?"

"Like hell I will!" Fang spat, still not finished talking about the current situation.

If it weren't for the sunglasses, Fang would have saw Lightning roll her eyes. She searched behind Fang for a certain teenager that would do anything she asked. "Hope!" She called when she spotted him.

The silver haired teen had been collecting seashells, when he looked in her direction Lightning held up her tanning oil gesturing toward her back. He instantly dropped everything he was doing and trotted up toward where Lightning and Fang were.

"Lightning," Fang began again, sitting by the end of Lightning's recliner as she sat up. "You don't have to do anything, you can just stand in the water for like five minutes and if you don't like it, then you can go back to moping on the chair."

Hope came up behind her, squirted the oil into his palm, rubbed them together and applied the substance to Lightning's back. "Fang," Lightning countered, setting down her novel and adjusting her sunhat. "If I have to be honest with you, even if I wanted to, I simply can't go in the water."

"Why? You can't swim or something?" Fang asked.

Lightning just shrugged her shoulders, then thanked Hope when he was done.

"Uh, Light?" He asked as Lightning turned over so she was laying on her stomach.

"What?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

Her eyebrows furrowed above her sunglasses. "For what?"

"I kinda wanted to buy my own floatie. Serah's hogging Vanille's."

Lightning and Fang's eyes casted toward the ocean where Serah was riding on Vanille's floatie, the redheaded pulsian pushing her along the way. The pink haired soldier sighed, pointing toward her bag. "It's in my bag, I think those things cost six hundred, if it costs less I'd want the change."

"Alright, Light, thanks!" And he scampered off to the shack store.

"Hey Sis," Snow attempted when he saw Lightning give Hope some money. "Can I have some money?"

"No." She responded right away, going back to read her book.

"But you gave Hope money!" he whined.

"He's a kid."

"But he's rich!"

Fang ignored the rest of the argument as she made her way toward where Hope is. He was her last...hope...damn puns...

He had bought a floatie that looked alot like a tonberry. He smiled when he noticed Fang. "Hey Fang! Check out the floatie I got."

"Yeah, cool, Hope." Fang complimented. "Can I ask you something?"

So she once again explained her plan to get Lightning to go in the water.

"She seems to listen to you, kid." Fang continued, "Can you persuade her to get in the water."

"Well, okay, Fang." Hope shrugged making his way back to Lightning's recliner. She looked up when she saw him coming toward her. "Looks like you got your floatie."

"Oh yeah, it's so cool!" He grinned, putting her change into her bag. "Er...Light?"

"Hm?" She hummed, trying to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you go in the water?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, the question surprising her a bit. "I just...not in the mood."

"But your all by yourself here. Can you go in just for a little while. It'll make me and Serah very happy to see you enjoying the water."

Lightning gave a defeated sigh, especially when she looked up at Hope, his eye glimmering for an answer (or it could have just been the way the sun were hitting them) "I'll go in for a little bit just...give me a second." She got up out of her seat for the first time since the squirt gun fight, grabbed her bag and headed toward the porta pottys.

Hope was about to sit where Lightning just was but Fang engulfed the boy in a big hug. "SHE SAID YES!" She exclaimed. "Your the best Hope!"

"Er...thank you." Hope stammered, red staining his cheeks when Fang pressed his face against her cleavage. She pulled away and scampered off to Vanille who was drawing pictures in the sand with a stick.

"She's getting in the water!" Fang giddied into Vanille's ear, almost startling her with her sudden prescence.

"Uh..Lightning?" Vanille asked.

"Yes, look!" She pointed her finger toward Lightning who was making her way toward Hope with a sort of strained look on her face.

She was so close to the shore until...

"SHARK!" An older man squawked like a chocobo carrying three kids in his arms (more like dragging). The beach went into utter chaos as the ocean's occupants clambered out, parents grabbing kids hands, even if they weren't their own, some were tripping over each other.

Snow of course like all the other panickers grabbed Vanille and Serah and threw them over his shoulders exiting the pool without injury.

"Where's the shark at?" Sazh asked walking out of the shack holding the girl's hand.

The group eyed him for a time before turning their attention back to the lifeguard.

"Do to the inconvenience, we're shutting down the beach until we can get the Batallion to come and dispose of this...situation."

"Not once!" Fang splashed the water angrily. "Lightning didn't get in the water once. She was so close, too."

Vanille hummed in response continuing to scrub her hair with the shampoo.

When the pulsians got home the first thing they did was take a bath to rid themselves of the sand, sweat, and salt water. And yes...they are bathing together.

Fang could hear her phone going off in her bedroom, since the bathroom that had the bathtub was in her room. The dark haired pulsian was luckily finished washing up, grabbed the red towel that was hanging next to her, then wrapped herself tightly in it, her dark hair still dripping with the water that was trapped within her dark locks.

She tip toed into her room, the water dripping onto the carpet and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Fang greeted.

"Uh...Fang?" Lightning's voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, what's up."

"Er...I guess...um...I needed to explain my situation since you didn't seem to get it earliar." The dark haired pulsian sat on her bed, able to see Vanille submerge herself in the bathwater from the cracked open door. She waited for the pink haired soldier to continue. "Well, uh...I just got started on my period."

"That's why!" Fang almost screamed, scaring Vanille as she sat right back up in the tub. "You couldn't have just told us. We're girls we would have understood completely, instead I wasted my entire beach trip trying to get you in the water."

"...sorry..." Lightning told her awkwardly. "I hate having to talk about...that..."

"You couldn't have just thrown on a tampon?" Fang asked. Vanille was just getting out of the tub, grabbed a purple towel, wrapping her body in it and placed herself next to Fang, pulling her hair back into pigtails.

"I don't like wearing tampons. Especially if I'm going swiming. I heard women can go in shock like that..."

"..."

"..."

"...okay...then..." Fang answered awkwardly. "Er...good night, Lightning." Then hung up the phone.

"So you went through all that when she was just going through her time of the month!" Vanille exclaimed laying back on Fang's bed, her towel rising up Fang couldn't help but notice.

"I wonder what we're doing next?" Fang thought aloud. "We should go to Nautilus next. I heard they just rebuilt it."

Vanille's eyes widened when she heard Fang say that.

_Not Again!_

**AN: I really like this fanfic. I think this and Let's Make a Movie are my most proud works. I guess because I got all the characters involved somehow. Heh heh.**

**I am currently writing the last chapter to let's Make a Movie T_T But I have dawned a new idea for a Final Fantasy XIII Fanfic. It's going to be a oneshot of course.**

**And I couldn't help but note that this is the first time I actually wrote this much in one chapter/sitting. Damn, I was on a roll.**

**So yeah, enough rambling. ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****I love reading what you guys think of my story even if your just like "Meh, could be better" I'll take it because it improves my writing. Just don't hate me...cause...yeah...**


End file.
